Perfect 3
Perfect 3 is an upcoming 2031 American comedy-drama action-adventure CGI-animated film produced by Blue Sky Studios, and distributed by 20th Century Fox. It will be the sequel to Perfect 2. It is the third film in the franchise. Synopsis Set in 2018, Jimmy is now an adult and wants to help people who are poor and ill. When he fell asleep that night, he dreamt of Ty and his friends who want to help poor and ill people. Ty finds a young woman named Pearl unconscious and calls the paramedics. Pearl's mom, Stefani, tells Ty that far away, there are crystals that can form a cure. Ty and his friends go to get the crystals while the owners try to keep them away. Cast * Ed Oxenbould as Jimmy * Leonardo DiCaprio as Ty, the main protagonist * Rachel Weisz as Claire, the deuteragonist * Matt Damon as Malcolm, one of the tritagonists * Whoopi Goldberg as Regina, one of the tritagonists * Liam Neeson as Kaya, one of the tritagonists * Tom Hanks as AJ, one of the tritagonists * Mark Wahlberg as Remy, one of the tritagonists * Tom Cruise as Dreyar * John Goodman as Vanguard * Simon Pegg as Mremireh, the main, later secondary antagonist, later redeemed * Dolph Lundgren as Brute, the secondary/tertiary antagonist, later redeemed * Jason Isaacs as Ganfaul, Dreyar's partner and the hidden main antagonist. * Rowan Blanchard as Pearl, an ill young woman * Jennifer Garner as Stefani, Pearl's mother Production You can edit this page by adding production. Release Dates In Theaters * January 1, 2031 (USA) * January 7, 2031 (Canada) Home Media * May 12, 2031 (Blu-Ray, DVD, and Digital HD) (USA and Canada) * July 9, 2031 (Netflix) (USA and Canada) Rating This film has been rated PG (Parental Guidance) due to: * Action * Some Mild Language * Thematic Elements Transcript See page: Perfect 3/Transcript The transcript is under major construction, we sure could use your help! Featured Songs * Uptown Funk - Bruno Mars * Animals - Maroon 5 * Even If - MercyMe * I'll Find You - Lecrae & Tori Kelly * Oh My Soul - Casting Crowns * More than Anything - Natalie Grant Reception Budget $348 million Box office $993 million Rotten Tomatoes 95% Metacritic 96/100 IMDb 8.1/100 Common Sense Media 4/5 Gallery See page: Perfect 3/Gallery References You can edit this page by adding references. Trivia You can edit this page by adding trivia. Easter Eggs You can edit this page by adding easter eggs. Poll What do you think about this sequel? Wow! I don't know. No! No! and No! Category:20th Century Fox films Category:20th Century Fox Category:Fox Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:Blue Sky Studios films Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:PG-Rated films Category:PG-Rated action films Category:Animation Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming Films Category:2031 Category:Movies Category:Action/Adventure Category:Films Category:Action Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:Comedy Category:Comedy films Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Action-Drama Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Comedy-Adventure Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Family films Category:Family Category:CGI Films Category:CGI-animated Category:Teamwork Category:Friendship Category:3D animation Category:3D Category:3D computer-animated films Category:Computer-animated Category:Computer-animated films Category:Comedy-Action Category:American films Category:Animated Films Category:Animated movies Category:Films with positive reviews Category:FX Category:FXX Category:Sequel films Category:Sequels Category:Sequel Category:Perfect Category:Films set in 2018